softhousecharafandomcom-20200215-history
Bunny Black/System
Being a dungeon-crawl game, Bunny Black emphasizes the dungeon exploration element and party management. In order to win the game, players must understand which unit does what and utilize them the way they are supposed to be. The hero, Dirks, is an all-around fighter with affinity on various weapons. As such, the party must be built on him. Not to count that he is the only manually-controlled unit. Basic Gameplay : Main articles: Equipments and Items '' You begin the game as a mere recruit. To get the recognition and fame you so desire, you have to crawl your way to the top of the hierarchy step by step. More purchasable units and higher-difficulty missions will be unlocked as you are getting promoted. Getting promotions requires you to complete quests given by Rakia. The higher the difficulty of a mission, the more promotion points and reward you can get. Make sure to never overstate your strength as dying in a dungeon means game over. Menus There are 3 (three) kind of menus in-game. The first menu, as presented by the first picture to the right, is a menu that appears in Darks' room. From top to bottom: * '''Go to Bar'. Self-explanatory. Bar is where you go if you want to check on quests, manage party, buy equipments, etc. * Go to Portal Room. After accepting quests, portals that lead to the associated locations/dungeons will be open. * Rest. Rejuvenates everyone in the party. Might initiate H-events. * Prison Visit. Initiates H-events with prisoners. The more you beat opponents in dungeons, the more CG variations you can get. * Skills Management. Provides list of skills with description for each. Unlocks skills of your choice with skill points that you earn through battles and completed quests. * Equipments. Manages Darks' equipments. The second menu is for actions in the bar, the place where you can manage party, buy equipments, and the most important of all, take quests; as shown by the picture to the left. From top to bottom: * Go to Portal Room. Explanation above. * Go to Darks' Private Room. Go here if you want to rejuvenate the party, get some H-events, manage Darks's skills, etc. * Quests Board. Select this option if you want to check on quests. You are free to choose whichever quest available. Storyline quests are listed on red papers. * Barrack/Party Management. Provides list of purchasable units. Adjust units lineup and formation of your party. It might require several attempt of experiments in order to net the best possible result. * Storage. Self-explanatory. Make space in inventory by storing unnecessary items here. The items stored might disappear if you take too long to retrieve them. * Armory. Purchase weapons, armors, accessories, or items from Rakia. * Pawn Shop. Get additional income by selling stuffs you don't need to Rakia. * Appraiser. Some loots or treasures from dungeons might come out as unidentified items. Rakia can appraise them for a price. Take safety precautions as there is a risk of breaking the item while on the process of appraising, which might result in low-quality products. The last menu is for actions in the Portal Room, the place where you may choose which quest should be dealt with, as shown by the picture to the right. From top to bottom: * Go to Darks' Private Room. Explanation above. * Go to Portal Room. Explanation above. * Quests. Anything listed below aforementioned two options are quests. Order of listed quests is determined by which you took before the others. Party System : Main article: Units '' As what's been said for quite awhile, you need to manage your party properly as it is your means to progress. Some units are most efficient when placed in the front line, where they can dish damage to enemies and protect weaker ally units - this role is mostly occupied by brute-type units ('ex.' Beckman). On the other hand, there are also units who can deliver lethal area damages from the back line - this role is mostly occupied by caster-type units ('ex.' Chami). There are 3x3 spaces that units can occupy. Not including Darks, it means you may add 8 units max. In order to add units to party, you need to have enough Commander Points to contain all of them. Commander Points are granted to Dirks upon gaining promotions and getting Leadership ('指揮力') skill. One more thing to be put into consideration is that every unit has innate skill. For example, Beckman come up with passive skill that grants boost to the front line units' physical defense. Finding balance between who to put and how they complement the other units within your party while not pushing the limit of your Commander Points should be taken as the first priority. Dungeon System : ''Main article: Skills '' Quests are always related to dungeons, be it for the sake of exploring, find a missing person, getting rid a certain total of enemies, etc. The strength of enemies that lurk in the dungeon is determined by the difficulty of the quest associated to it. Players can move left, right, up, and down when in dungeons. A new button will appear above directional arrows on the bottom right of screen if you stand in front of objects, like treasures or doors. As implied, the button is used to interact with objects. There are treasures in every dungeon, a lot more in higher difficulty ones. Consider exploring a dungeon to find treasures if you find yourself under-equipped. Items that have a question mark for icon must be identified by Rakia first. It's not always going to be cheap or worth it, but the quality of equipments you get from dungeons usually top those that you can purchase from Rakia. Getting a skill that allows you to identify items upon obtaining might help you for a long run. Some dungeons feature traps. It might be best to ensure safety by getting skills that boost your awareness in dungeons as getting caught in a trap would spell disaster in most cases, especially if you happen to be in a dungeon with strong enemies and without means of escaping. Normal enemies are generated randomly and are represented by dark-red light, just like what is shown in the picture above. Missing person is identified by green light. Dungeon's sub-boss and enemy infantries share the same yellow light. Dungeon boss appears as a purple light. Even if you manage to finish a quest, you will still need to find an exit door that appears as a green door. Consider returning home to rejuvenate in case your group is exhausted after a grueling exploration. Battle System Pay attention to the mini-map. If you are strong enough, consider engaging opponents instead of letting them engage you from either behind or sideways. Surprising your opponents might net you positional advantages, allowing you to directly attack the primary damage dealers in caster units who are usually stationed in the back-line. Under normal condition, they are difficult to reach. Options shown in battle interface, as presented by the picture to the right, are as follow, from top to bottom: * '3 Empty Options. Something like Quick Skills button. You may assign each option with skills that you usually use to save time. * '''Skills. It opens Darks' skills. The numbers beside each skill's name signify how many times you can use said skill. * Items. Use items. * Guard. Self-explanatory. * Run Away. Self-explanatory. Take notes that if you don't have skills that boost your chance of escaping battles, the default chance of you successfully pulling it off is slim. General Tips Below is a list of general tips. Please keep in mind that these points don't always have to dictate your approach on the game. Being able to read situations and adapt is highly encouraged. * Save often. * Consider giving long-range spells to Dirks to enhance his flexibility. Would prove to be useful in case you got attacked from behind. * Always include at least 2 serviceable healers in party. * Defense is pretty essential. Never ever discount the importance of having good physical/magic defense considering units that died during battles, with the exception of Dirks, will be gone forever. * Adjust the formation to your units' collective strengths. Balanced offense and defense allow you to stay in dungeons for relatively longer time than if you focus only on either. * Expect grueling and long traveling before doing missions. Preparing stuffs, such as healing and escape items, beforehand will save you a lot of troubles. * Empty your inventory before entering dungeons. That way, you don't have to worry about having to leave some treasures behind due to lack of space. * When in a new dungeon, the first priority must be finding the exit door to ensure that you can return home and rest your party if the situation demands it. * When pinched by 2 group of opponents, move forward and engage the one on the front. Allowing enemies to engage you from behind or sideways could leave you in severe disadvantages if your formation wasn't prepared for it. * Save money. Don't buy any weapons or armors in the Shop. Loots you can get in dungeons will net you better equipments. * It's suggested to use money only to purchase units and identify items. Category:Bunny Black